Guardian Character Named Phantom
by RaeSoul
Summary: 11yr old Danny and is family move to Japan and goes to Seiyo Academy Danny Wakes up to find a Black and White Egg in his bed. When it hatches Phantom is there. More summary inside!
1. Summary

**~ I do not own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara~**

**A Danny Phantom and Shugo Chara crossover.**

**This is only a Summary Chapter.**

**Summary:** First of All, In this the 'Accident' that gave Danny his ghost powers never happened, and Danny is 11 years old in this Fanfic.

Danny Fenton's family are complete ghost fanatics, always talking about destroying them and dissecting them. But Danny never saw them the way his parents did. He see's them as restless spirits. Yeah, he knew some were evil or trouble makers, But he knew that they weren't all that way.

Well when his family moves to Japan he goes to a new school called Seiyo Elementary. Danny has one old sister Jazz and a black cat with blue eyes named Desdemona or 'Dess'.

When he arrives at Japan and moves into their new home, and after getting settled, Danny wished he could be like a free roaming spirit because he was always bullied and he wanted to help get rid of the worries of bullying. He wakes up the next morning and finds a Black egg with white on the top and bottom with a the white DP logo on it. when it hatches Danny's Ghost Guardian Character appears, named Phantom.

Phantom is a little spunky Ghost guardian character who looks like a mini version of Danny but with snow white hair and bright green eyes. He wears a black long sleave shirt with black jeans, and he has white shoes, white gloves, and a white belt around his waist, Phantom had a black with white jagged trim on the bottom, cloak with the white DP logo on the back.

When Danny Character Changes with Phantom, Danny's black hair gets white tips and his eyes change from blue to green.

When Danny Character Transforms with Phantom Danny's Hair turns white, with green eyes. Danny has a Black jeans with a black long sleave shirt with a black cloak and has the DP logo on his chest. He has on white combat boots, and white gloves along with a white studded belt. Danny can use ecto-energy, fly, turn invisible, teleport short distances, and create a shields. He can use Ghostly wail, but it wipes him out and cancels the transformation (a lot of the powers that he has in the show.)

When his parents create a ghost portal all of the X egg from the ghost zone comes out and only Danny can fight them because of the ghost like powers that they have from coming from ghostly owners. But only his new friend, Amu Hinamori, can cleanse them. Danny captures them in the Fenton Thermos and sending them back to the ghost zone to their owners.

**Danny's Personality**: Danny is shy, clumsy and is bullied alot because of his small size and his passiveness. Danny is the curious type and that sometimes gets him into trouble. He always want to help people when they are bullied but he is scared to.

**Phantom's Personality: **Phantom is spunky and has a lot of guts for being so small. But he also has his shy moments when he is around new people. When Phantom want to be alone, sad,or does not want to be noticed, he will pull the hood of his cloak up. He does not stand for bulling and he helps Danny to stick up for himself and others. Phantom also has a very short Temper.

**~ So do you guys think this will make a good story? I think it might. But It up to my audiance if its good story or not. after all you are the one's reading and injoying it. Please tell me if it is a good idea or not. Thank you!**

**~ Rej **aka **TigerWolf1103 **~


	2. Arrival

**~ I do not own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara ~**

**Chapter 1 ~ Arrival**

**Danny's POV**

I sighed as I helped my mother-Maddie, my father-Jack, and sister-Jazz carry in the last of the stuff from the moving truck into the new house we bought in Japan. Most of the stuff was ghost hunting equipment. The box I was carrying was filled with it. I walked down the stairs into the basement and set the box down in the back corner with the rest.

I don't understand my parent's obsession with them. All they saw them is a pest and evil ectoplasmic manifestation that had no conscience. I use to watch them, the ghost I mean, a lot when I lived back in America and I saw that not all were evil. I've seen a lot of them were just wanting to be left alone and live, if you want to call it 'living', a normal afterlife.

I sighed and walked back up the stairs out of the basement, and walked into the kitchen. I saw my sister, who was older than me by only 2 years, sitting by the table looking through her books.

"Hi Jazz." I said walking up to her.

Jazz turned and looked at me and smiled. "Hey baby bro! How are you?" she asked ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I whined ducking away from her hand and fixed my hair. "If you don't watch it sis, I'm gonna cut off all that long hair of yours." I said smiling evilly at her. I really wouldn't, I love my sister to death!, but it makes a good threat.

"Don't. You. Dare!" She said glaring at me.

I laughed, and she knew I was teasing.

She reached out to grab me in a head-lock, probably to give me a nuggie, but I duck away and ran up the stairs laughing. I ran down the hall and screeched to a sliding halt in front of my bedroom and I leapt in and shut the door behind me, locking it.

"Don't worry little bro! You can't hide in there forever!" I heard my sister say from the stairs, laughing at me.

I chuckled and sighed softly. I looked around my new room and at all the box placed on the floor. The smile slowly faded away. I walked deeper into my room and walked up to the first box. I slide the box open and looked inside at all my space stuff. I reached in a grabbed my glow in the dark stars, then I walked over to my already set up bed and stood up on it trying to reach the ceiling.

But I was too short.

Muttering under my breath, I set the stars back down and looked around to room. I was only 11 years old and I was small for my age. That was one of the reasons I was picked on in school.

_I guess I'm going to have to get Dad to put my space stuff up for me_. I thought, looking at the boxed that contained all my space toys and collectable.

Shrugging, I walked over to a different box and opened it open and started to pull stuff out and placing them where they belong. Once I emptied a box, I threw it out into the hall by my door.

About an hour of organizing my room to my liking and sighed and sat on the bed tiredly. We just arrived here in Japan yesterday afternoon, and I was still suffering from jet-lag. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed and saw that it was only 9:32pm. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to relax.

I opened my eyes when I heard my parents talking about ghost again. They were talking about different ways to capture them and study them, _painfully_.

I sighed and walked over to my balcony doors and slide them open. I looked up at the stars and smiled. This is one of the good things about moving to Japan. My new house a my own personal balcony! I walked up to the railing and closed my eyes taking a deep, calming breath, trying to block out my parents ranting downstairs.

I looked to the sky at all the stars and the full moon. Then a shooting star, star streak through the sky, then it was gone within seconds.

I closed my eyes and smiled. _I wish that I could be free like the ghost and spirits_, _since_ g_host don't have to worry about bulling because they are_ _free roaming_. I thought, making a wish on the falling star. I opened my eyes and looked back to the sky. _I wish that I could be different._

I smiled and stared at the sky for long moments then I sighed softly and headed back inside.

As soon as I stepped inside my dad burst through my door a big ol' grin on his face. "Hey Danny!"

"Hey dad." I said smiling at him.

"You might want to go ahead and get to bed son! Your mother and I signed you up for school and your first day is tomorrow!"

I stared at him shocked! "What!" I exclaimed. "But I'm not fully unpacked yet!" I whined

"Don't worry Danny, You mother and I will clean and unpack your room while you at school. okay?"

I groaned. "Aww man." I sighed and ran a hand though a black hair. "Alright."

"Cool!" Dad grinned, and he was about the leave when he seemed to remember something. "Oh and your uniform is handing up in the laundry room downstairs for in the morning, okay Danny-boy?"

"A uniform!" I yelled, and then groaned. "Darn it!" I sighed again and nodded. "Alright, fine."

"Okay. Night Danny!" My dad said to me leaving to room and walking down the hall toward their room.

"Night Dad." I said back and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my PJ's and got dressed for bed. Once I was dressed I hit the light and walked thought my dark room and climbed into bed, careful not to trip over any boxes on the way.

I lay in bed for a long time trying to think of what my new school would be like and if I would make friends or enemies. Or both. I sighed and closed my eyes clearing my mind and within 15 minutes, I was asleep.

**~ Here is the first chapter. I hope that it was good. I'm kinda blending Danny Phantom and Shugo Chara together to make more since in the story. Bet you can't wait for when Danny wakes up can you. lol ~**


	3. The Egg

**~ I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara~**

**Chapter 2 ~ The Egg**

**Danny's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and reached out with my hand blindly, keeping my eyes closed from the sunlight filtering though my windows, to swat my alarm that what beeping loudly in my ears.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-. I sighed with relief when I smacked the snooze button. I pulled the covers over my head, hoping to get a few more moments of rest. I shifted under the covers curling up into a ball but my leg bumped into something.

I froze.

What was in my bed with me?

I know for a fact that it was not Dess, my cat, it was far too small and it was not furry.

In confusion I opened my eyes and flipped the covers up and off me and stared down at the strange object that disturbed my sleep.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled and I leapt back, falling off my bed and landing on my back with a loud solid 'Thud'. I stared at the object with horror and confusion.

An egg.

That's right. You heard me correctly.

There. Was. An. Egg. In. My. Bed.

I stared up at it with wide blue eyes. I slowly got up off the floor and cautiously got a little closer to it.

The Egg was black and had a white top and bottom. There was some strange white DP looking designs going through the black part on it. I stared at it fearfully.

What was it doing in my bed?

That was the main question in my head right at this moment. I knew that a lot more were going to be coming later, but right now, that was it.

Right at that moment my door busted open and my mother in her blue and black hazmat suit, pretty much, flew into my room, an ecto-gun in her hand.

Quickly I grabbed my covers and flung it over the egg to hide it before my mother saw.

"Whats wrong baby? I heard you scream."

"Nothing!" I yelled nervously.

"You sure? What did you scream about?"

"Ummm..." Think Fenton, think! "Bad...dream?" I said, but it was more of a question.

My mother quickly put down the gun and then she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Aww, I'm sorry baby. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with a concerned, motherly, voice.

"Oh, No. It's fine mom really!" I said nervously. "Really. It's no big deal."

"Okay baby, but if you want to talk about it I'm here for you okay?" she said smiling at me, ruffling my already messed up hair.

I nodded and smiled softly trying to hide my building nerves. "Okay mom. Umm Can I get dressed please?" I asked smiling up at her, trying to get her to leave without making her suspicious of anything.

"Of corse baby. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said and kissed my forehead before walking out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

Now...I was alone. With the Egg.

I slowly turned and carefully reached out and pulled the covers back, acting as if their was a poisonous snake under there instead of an egg.

Yup. It was still there.

I looked at it nervously, then I slowly reached out to touch it. I hesitated about an inch from the egg, but I slowly forced myself to poke it.

My eyes narrowed with confusion when I touched it. The egg was _warm_. I gently picked it up and I stared it in my hands.

_Is something going to hatch from this?_ I thought. I carefully rotated it in my hands studying it. _Maybe._

I looked around my room and bit my lip nervously. _What do I_ _to do with it_? I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:24 am.

"Danny! Hurry up and get ready for you first day of school!" Dad called from down stairs.

Aw Crap! School!

I gently placed the egg down on my covers wrapping it up slightly, and then I tore out of my room and down the stairs. I ran into the laundry room, yanked the blue and black uniform off the hook then ran back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I quickly got dressed, then I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, then I ran back into my room. I pack up all of my stuff in my carry-on bag and was about to head out the bedroom door to leave for school, when I stopped. I looked back at the Egg, snuggled in the covers of my bed.

_I can't just leave it here. My parents said they were going to come in and clean my room today. What if they find it?_ I thought panicking slightly. I stared at the egg, and then sighed with defeat. I walked up to it and gently picked it up, I looked around my room for something to wrap it in. I saw a soft clean wash cloth in the bathroom mirrors reflection and I ran inside and picked it up. I opened up my carry-on bag for school and made a make-shift bed out of it and carefully placed the egg down on it.

I smiled softly down at it and almost jump out of my skin when my mother called.

"Danny! Hurry up! Your sister is waiting for you!"

I quickly closed the flap on my bag, and then I walked down the stairs. "I'm coming!"

I walked up to my sister who was waiting for me at the front door.

"Gezz, Danny. You worst than peppy girl and their make-up, taking so much time like that." Jazz teased, smiling at me.

"Shut it, Jazz." I said smiling back as we headed out the door, and walked the few blocks to school.

**~ And there is Chapter 2 for you! I found Danny's reaction to finding the egg hilarious. I'd probably do the same thing in his situation to be honest lol ~**


	4. First Day of School

**~ I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara ~**

**Chapter 3 ~ The First Day of School**

**Danny's POV**

When I first walked up to the school, I was amazed. American schools were nothing like this. Seiyo Academy looked like some sort of castle to my eyes.

"Alright little bro, you stay out of trouble okay?" Jazz said looking at me.

"I will." I assured her and smiled.

"Alright. I'm going to head down to my school okay? Meet you back here after school." She said walking away, down the side walk.

"Alright. Bye Jazz!" I said, then slowly walked through the front gates of the school

As I walked up to the front doors, I pass a lot of students dressed in similar outfits as mine, except that the girls wore red and the boys blue. I glanced down at my carry-on bag and pulled the flap up and peeked at the egg sitting there on the cloth. I smiled softly at it then I walked through the front doors and walk down the hall, following the signs for the front office.

When I arrived and walked through the doors and went straight up to the desk.

The woman sitting there turned and smiled at me. "Hello there. How may I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm here to get my schedule, I'm new here."

"Ohh, okay! What's your name?" She asked turning to the computer and typing a few things down.

"Daniel Fenton." I said.

She typed that down and smiled. "Alright and...here you go." She said and hit enter, then the printer next to me started to spit of a piece of paper.

I reached over and picked it up, then looked at it. I smile and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. Oh and here is a map of the school in case you get lost." she said picking up a piece of paper from her desk and gave it to me.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled knowing that I would need this map later. I waved bye then I turned and walked out and down the hallway heading back outside. Halfway down the hall I stopped when I saw a sight that was all too familiar to me.

I watched a group of older and bigger kids surrounded a smaller under-class man. They were picking on him.

"Hey shrimp, hand over you lunch money. I forgot mine at home." One of the upper-class men sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at the group. I wanted to stop them so badly but...I would be creamed. I hesitated and tried to think of something to do.

I felt something in my bag twitch slightly. I glanced down at it, and then remember the egg. If I stick up for the kid and the upper-class men turned on me, they could break the egg.

I glanced back up at the group of kids wanting to help so badly.

'Then why don't you help them?' I heard someone say. I looked around confused. There was no one around. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go help!" the voiced says, and before I knew it I was glaring at them.

"Hey you!" I yelled. _Oh my god! What was wrong with me_!_ They'll wipe me off the face of the earth! Why can't I stop myself!_?

They all turned and looked at me. "Who the hell is this kid? Strange hair and eyes if you ask me." One laughed

_Huh? What was wrong with my hair_ _and eyes?_ I thought. "You leave that kid alone. What has he ever done to you?" I said, unable to stop myself.

One of the boys sneered at me. "Why do you care? Wanna take his place?"

"Naw. I just don't see how any human can be cruel enough the tear down a fellow class mate. Talk about Low." I said smiling at them. I noticed that the under-class man had fled down the hall using me as a distraction.

"Why you little rat! Wanna say that to my face?" The tallest one, probably the leader, said glaring at me.

_No!_ I mentally yelled, unable to voice myself. "Don't need to. My job is done!" I said, and then I turned and ran down the hall, still not in control over my body.

As I ran around the corner, and fled outside, I heard the upper-class men yelling and knew that they found out that their original victim had escaped.

I ran and I ducked behind a tree in the courtyard. I held my breath when the boys ran out of the building, trying to find me. They tore past my hiding place yelling at the top of their lungs.

Once they had passed I exhaled my breath and realized I had control over my body again. "What the hell was that!" I yelled in confusion. I opened my carry-on and looked down at the egg. But before anything else could happen, the bell rang. "Crud!" I turned and ran back inside. I looked at my schedule at the class room and then at the map. I quickly figured out where the room was located and ran down the hall following the maps direction.

I stopped in front of my first hour class and I slowly walked in. There were only a few people in the class. I walked inside and looked at the desk in the front of the class. The teacher was reading a book and seemed oblivious about what was going on. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hello. You must be Daniel Fenton. Please just wait up here in the front of the class till I can find you a seat."

I nodded and smiled back at him.

A few moments later the class had started to fill up. I remained at the front of the class and kept my eyes averted from everyone else's. I never liked being the center of attention.

When the bell finally rang for class to start the teacher got up and stood next to me. "Good morning class." The teacher said smiling brightly. "Today we have a new student from America with us now. This is Daniel Fenton. Daniel, would you introduce yourself to the class?"

I glanced at the teacher in shock. I sighed and looked at the class trying not to look afraid. "Hello." I said nodding to the class.

A few hands went up in the class. The teacher called on the students one by one to ask me questions.

"How old are you?"

"11."

"Where did you live when you lived in America?"

"Amity Park."

"What do want to be when you're older?"

"An astronaut. I love the stars." I said smiling softly.

Then someone asked the one question I wanted to avoid.

"What do you parents do?"

I hesitated before answering. "Their scientist." True.

A bunch of 'ahhhhhh's' went across the classroom.

Another hand went up. A girl in the back, with pink hair. "What type of stuff do your parents study?"

I mentally groaned. Great, now when I tell them they're going to call me and my family a bunch of freaks. "They...uhh...study...ghost. My parents are ghost hunters." I said looking away from the class, bracing myself for the laughs. But they never came. I looked back up at the class, and saw that a lot of them had an expression of 'awe'.

"Really? Ghost?" The pink haired girl asked.

I nodded. "They create their own inventions to capture and study them as well."

More 'ahhhh's' went through the class again.

"Alright class. Settle down now. Daniel, you can go sit in the back next to Amu." The teacher said smiling and pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Alright, but please call me Danny." I said smiling back at him, and then I walked down the rows to the empty seat next to 'Amu'.

I sat down and gently took my bag off my shoulder and placed it on my lap. I peeked inside at the Egg that was still laying there. I smiled down at the egg and gently touched it with my fingers, rubbing it softly.

Then I noticed that Amu was watching me. I glanced over and saw that she was staring at the egg with shock. I quickly closed my bag and placed it on the floor. I could feel her eyes staring into my head. I tried to ignore her by focusing on what the teacher was saying.

After about 30 minutes through class, Amu reached into a small pink box on her belt and pulled something out. All I could see was a bit of blue before it was out of sight. Then she seemed to whisper something to it, and she looked back up at the board. I saw a blue streak shoot though the window out of the corner of my eye and then it was gone.

_And they call me weird._ I thought before focusing on the teacher again. The rest of class went by quickly. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder then walked to the door.

As soon as I was out the door I was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned to see Amu smiling at me. "Hey, Danny Right?" She asked and I nodded cautiously. "Umm I was wondering If you could come to the Royal Garden after school?"

I looked at her confused. "Royal Garden? What's that place?"

Amu looked shocked then smiled and rubbed her head. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're new here, so you wouldn't know much about this school and it's systems. At this school we have a group of students that are chosen to act as 'idols' for the other students. They are called Guardians. They do a lot of stuff to help run the school. The Royal Gardens is the meeting place for the Guardians."

I stared at her and nodded. "That's makes since. So it's like a government system almost?"

Amu nodded and grinned. "Yup. There is the Kings chair, Queens chair, Ace chair, Jacks chair, and Jokers chair. I'm the Jokers chair."

I blinked at her. "So you're a Guardian?"

Amu nodded. "Yup. And the Guardians were wondering if you would like to stop by the Royal Gardens today after school."

"Why?"

"We can explain that to you if you come over." She said smiling nervously.

I looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry. I promised my sister to meet up with her right after school. So I can't"

Amu looked sad, that expression faded and she looked determined. "How about tomorrow then?"

I paused and thought for a moment thinking if I had anything to do tomorrow. "I...don't think I have anything planned. And I'm sure my parents won't mind. So...sure." I said looking at her.

Amu grinned. "Cool! Alright then I'll let the rest the Guardians know." With that, she turned and ran down the hall.

I stared at her retreating figure, not sure of what to think. _Was that a good idea to agree to visit them?_ I thought. Then I shrugged and turned heading to my next class following the map again.

This is going to be a long day.

**~ And there is Chapter 3! It's a lot longer than the other chapters isn't it? lol. Well tell me what you think. Did I do a good job so far in blending Danny Phantom and Shugo Chara together? Review and tell me please, and thank you! ~**


	5. Hatching

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara~**

**Chapter 4 ~ Hatching**

**Danny's POV**

I sighed with relief when school finally ended. I saw Amu a few times and I saw glimpses of the other guardians from time to time. I ran to the front gates of the school and saw my sister already standing there, waiting for me. I smiled and slowed to a stop beside her.

"Hey Jazz." I said grinning.

"Hey Danny. I'm going to guess with that grin on your face that you had a good day at school?" Jazz said smiling back as we turned and headed toward the house.

I nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I even told the classes about mom and dad career and they didn't laugh, they were interested in it! Can you believe that?" I exclaimed with a big grin on my face.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah I can. Japan is known for its superstitious folks. A lot of people around here believe in ghost or spirits...or maybe it's just this town..." Jazz said half to herself with a thoughtful expression on her face.

I smiled "Who cares! As long as we not being called 'freaks' anymore." I said and jogged a few steps ahead of Jazz and turned to look at her. "At least here in Japan we might have a normal life."

"True. Now if only I could convince mom and dad that, ghost don't exist. Then we could have a normal life." She said with exasperation.

I chuckled, then turned and head down the sidewalk and stopped when we finally came up to our house. I ran up the steps leaving my sister behind, and then I bolted up the stairs and skid into my room, shutting the door behind me. I sighed and saw that most of the boxes where gone and all that was left was my space decorations to hang up. I walked up to my bed and placed my book-bag down on it then I reached inside and pulled out the Egg.

"Now... to find someplace to put you." I said to myself. I looked around my room and sighed. I took the towel that he was on, from my book bag and I folded it up into a makeshift bed. Then set it on my bedside nightstand and placed it on the towel. I stared at the Egg for long moments. "Now...I wonder where you can from. I know I never saw you before. I would have remembered you." I said. "UHGG! Look at me! I'm talking to a friggin' Egg!" I exclaimed. "That's it! I have officially lost my mind!" I yelled, turning away from the Egg throwing my hands in the air.

I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I walked to the sink and turned the water on ice. I splashed my face and shook my head trying to clear it. After a few moments of standing there I sigh and walked out of the bathroom and went back into my room. I shut the door behind me, but left it open a crack. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled it. I closed my eyes trying to relax

I opened my eyes when I heard my parents walking around the kitchen down stairs.

"Jack, I think it would be more effective if we remove a limb from a ghost to interrogate it. After all they can't feel pain." My mom said.

"Aww, why not just rip it apart molecule by molecule?" Dad asked.

My mother's reply was stern. "Because then we won't get information out of them if there vaporized hon."

My dad whined softly. "Darn. Your right... again. Hey! What about..."

I toned out, no longer wanting to hear any more. I gripped my head and groaned. _Why do they have to be like this?_ I thought to myself.

"Because no one has taught them." I heard the voice from earlier at school say.

I jumped to my feet and looked around. "Who's there?" I said.

"I'm right beside you." the voice said.

I wiped my head around and looked beside me. But nothing was there. "Where?"

"Look down." is said in amusement.

I looked down and saw the Egg sitting on my dresser. Just then the Egg floated off the ground right in front of me. I took a few steps back and stare in a mixture of fear and awe. A crack appeared down the center of the Egg and it popped open. Floating there was a small version of me but with pure white hair instead of black and bright green eyes instead of blue. He had on a long black cloak with white jagged tip. When he appeared out of the Egg the cloak flew open and he was wearing A black long sleeve shirt, and jeans. He had white gloves, belt, and shoes. The button that connected his cloak around his neck was white.

He twirled around and I saw a white DP insignia on the back of his cloak before he turned and faced me. "Ahhh man, it good to get out of that egg." He said with a smile stretching.

I stared at him in shock, unable to think of anything to say. I started to feel light headed and I stumbled back starting to feel real dizzy. I reached up to place a hand on my forehead but then my knees gave out and I fell backward onto the bed and I knew no more as I fainted, dead away.

**~ Ha Ha. What do you think of Phantom? When I drew a picture of him he looked adorable! I want to review on Phantom and tell me what you think, please!**

**Oh and I want to know do you think that Phantom should be able to shoot ecto-rays or not? because he is a ghost chara but I want to have approve by my audience. ( Though I still might make him shoot it anyways no matter what ya'll say lol) Please tell me! ~**


	6. Phantom

**~ I do not own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara ~**

**Chapter 5 ~ Phantom**

**Danny's POV**

I blinked and eyes open and stared up at the ceiling above me with confusion. _When did I fall asleep?_ I thought to myself. I sighed and turned my head to look around the room but saw a small something, no, small some_one_, floating in front of my face.

"Glad to see you awake, Danny!" the mini person yelled with a smile.

"AHHH!" I screamed and jumped up about 3 feet in the air and slammed into the wall behind me, bashing my head on the wall, hard. "OWW!" I cried griping the back of my head.

"Ouch. That sounded like it hurt." The person said, looking concerned. He floating up to me, his cloak billowing around his feet, and he stopped about a foot away from my face. "You okay?" He asked.

I gasped and jumped back scooting away into the corner. "W-what are you?" I asked with confusion and fear in my voice.

The little person smiled shyly at me. "Call me Phantom. I'm your Guardian Character."

I stared at him more confused now. "Guardian Character?"

Phantom nodded "I was born when you made that wish."

I stared at him and blinked. "Wish? You mean on that last night?" Phantom nodded. "But...Wait...You said your name was Phantom right?" He nodded again. "Then...you're a ghost?"

"Yup. You wished to be like a free roaming spirit or ghost, to help get rid of you worries, like bulling for example." Phantom said with a small smile.

I nodded a bit in understanding. Then a thought hit me. "Wait..." I said my eyes narrowing. "It was you! You're the one who overshadowed me in school and made me yell at those bullies!"

Phantom smiled. "Close. One, I did not overshadow you, I character changed with you. I hatched the moment you were having the inner turmoil in the hall wishing to stop them, but I didn't come out, knowing you were at school and that you might do something like you just did. Two. I just helped you act and voice what you truly wanted to do."

I stared at him and slowly nodded. "That...makes since...I guess." I stared at him starting to calm down some, but I was still nervous, and my eyes wide. "So...you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Phantom laughed and smiled at me. "No, I would never hurt you. I'm here to help and protect you, Danny. Never hurt you."

I relax a shade more. "So...I'm also not crazy...right? I mean..I am seeing a mini person floating and talking to me, after he came out of some egg that was found on my bed."

Phantom smiled his eyes bright with laughter. "No, you're not crazy. I am here and solid. well most of the time." He said grinning.

"Most of the time?" I asked tilting my head. I managed to scoot forward to I was sitting cross-legged on the bed as I stared at Phantom with pure wonder now.

"You see, Since I am a ghost, I have all the basic ghost powers. Like intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, although most Chara's have that power anyways. And any other form of power, like ecto-energy." Phantom explained.

"Isn't ecto-energy, something that ghost use a lot? That's what my parents told me."

Phantom nodded again.

"Okay. I-" I paused moment and thought about something. I looked at Phantom nervously. "Can you be picked up by ghost trackers?"

Phantom thought a moments before shrugging. "I have no idea."

"Well, if you can, it might be bad for you to in this house. My parents are ghost hunters."

"I know. But hopefully we won't have to worry about that." he said sadly.

"Mmm...I wonder where my parents are at anyway. I expected that when I yelled they would have come busting up in here to find out what happened."

Phantom coughed "cough-screamed-cough" I heard him say teasingly

"Hey! I did not scream!" I said glaring at him.

Phantom grinned and put it hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, Alright. But you parents left to go to the store right after you fainted. So there not here right now." He said smiling at me. He floated over to the window and looked outside. "They left about an hour ago so they should be back soon." Phantom said looking back over at me.

"Is that a good thing or a a bad thing?" I asked grinning at him.

Phantom smiled back and chuckled, His bright green eyes filled with laughter. "Both I guess."

I chuckled and stopped when I heard scratching at my door. I got up off the bed and smiled softly. I walked to my door and open it up to see a black long haired cat on the floor at my door.

"Merrrow."

I moved to the side to let the cat come into my room. "Hey Dess. I see that Mom and Dad finally let you roam the house now." The cat purrs in response and rubbed against my legs. I looked over to see Phantom staring at the cat in nervousness. I chuckled. "She's not gonna eat you Phantom. She's just a big ol' ball of fur." I said to him, picking up the cat and petting her on her head, scratching her ears. She purred even louder.

"You sure?" Phantom asked nervously, still staring at Dess.

Dess turned her head to look at Phantom when he spoke. "Meerrow?"

I smiled at Dess. "Dess, this is Phantom. You be nice to him okay?" I looked at Phantom. "Phantom, this is Desdemona. But we all call her Dess for short." I said smiling softly. "I would have preferred a dog but my family said cats are easier to take care of then dogs."

Phantom smiled weakly and wave at Dess. Dess just stared at him. I just about laughed at them and had to cover it behind a cough.

"Phantom, why don't you come over here and let her smell you. Thats why she's staring at you like that. She doesn't know you and your in her house." I said smiling at him.

Phantom paled but nodded and slowly floated over to us. When he stopped in front of Dess, she leaned over and sniffed at his face her eyes staring into his wide bright green ones. After a moment of sniffing him, Dess licked his hair and made it stick up like white flames. I laughed out loud.

"Ahhh! My hair!" Phantom yelled and started to try and flatten it. When Dess meowed at him. He glared at her. "No I don't need a bath. I always smell like this."

I stared at him. "You understand her?"

Phantom nodded still fixing his hair. "Yeah. Most ghosts can understand animals. I'm one of them."

I blinked in awe. "Really? Thats so cool!" I said grinning. I would love to have that ability. That way I wouldn't have to try and figure out what animals are trying to tell me.

Phantom shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Not always. Sometimes you don't always want to know what they are thinking. Sometimes it's just gibberish." He stated.

"True. But that would still be helpful skill."

Phantom shrugged again. "Hey got any food?" He asked grinning.

I nodded and put Dess down. "Yeah. Come on down stairs." I said and turned to the door, Dess following behind me. When I walked into the kitchen I went straight to the fridge and opened the door. I looked over at Phantom and smiled. "What do you want?"

Phantom floated into the fridge with his black and white cloak billowing around him. "I have no I idea. I've never had human food before." He turned and looked at me. "What do you suggest?"

I looked inside and smiled reaching for the milk and bag of Mom's homemade cookies. "Try this." I said then walked over to the table. I placed the stuff down on the table and walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a plate, two cups and a small bowl. I walked back to the table and pored milk into the two cups and the bowl then placed the milk back in the fridge. I closed the door and walked back to the table to see Phantom floating over the stuff with a curious look.

"What is this?" he asked in wonder.

I grinned at him and sat down on the chair I grabbed the bowl and placed it on the floor for Dess. "Milk and cookies." I reached across the table and grabbed the bag of cookies and opened it, taking out a few and placing them on the plate. I grabbed one and broke it in half. I gave him one half and I took the other. "It tastes the best when you dunk it in the milk!" I said grinning and dip my piece into my cup of milk and stuffed it into my mouth.

Phantom watched me for a moment before taking the piece that I had given him and dipped his into his cup. Which happened to be as big as him. I watched as he took a smile bite out of the milk coated part of the cookie. He smiled and grinned. "Wow that is good." He said and took a bigger bite out of the cookie. I laughed as he finished the cookie. He wiped the crumbs of his face and smiled. "That was really good. Making me exited to try more food...Just not right now, I'm full."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Some food taste good while others...not so much." I chuckled remembering my Dad's last attempt to make a pie.

Phantom nodded. "That's understandable. Not everyone is a good cook."

I grinned at him as I finished the rest of the cookie. I put the plate in the sink and turned to see Phantom inspecting the area and all of the Ghost Hunting equipment. He didn't touch them he just floated around them, looking at them.

"I'd hate to get on your parents bad side." He said nervously.

I nodded and looked at them. I saw one that might be a bit funny to try. I walked over to one and held it out o Phantom. I smiled. "Say something. My parents made this. It's called the Ghost Gabber. It is suppose to translate what ghost say into thing that human understand."

I saw Phantom looked at it hesitantly before floating up to it.

"Welcome to the Ghost Gabber." The device said. I smiled.

Phantom paused before speaking. "Boo?"

"I am a ghost. Fear me." The Ghost Gabber said.

I stared the device then at Phantom who blinked in confusion. I lost it. I dropped to the floor, holding my sides as I laughed. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. I dropped the device on the floor next to me a placed my forehead on the floor, gripping my sides, as if to hold myself together. I looked up to see Phantom with and amused smirk on his face.

"What so funny?" He asked.

I tried to reply but I couldn't seem to get the air to do so I dropped my head back on the floor laughing like a maniac. I tried to calm myself so that I could speak. After a moment I sighed, with the laughter out of my system. For now.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Fear me? Really?" I gasped out before cracking up again. I saw Phantom chuckle before I dropped my head on the ground again.

After another moment of hysterics, I took a deep breath and grinned up at him. "Really? What was that?" I teased.

He smiled and shrugged. "I have no clue. Ask your machine, not me." He floated down next to me. "So what do you want to do now?"

I sighed with a smiled and pushed myself up to my feet. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, the front door opened with a loud bang.

**~ And there's Chapter 5! I love Phantom so much ^^ I wanna give him a big ol' hug. Raise your hand if you agree! Try to guess who burst through the front door. lol find out in my next chapter, which should be up in a week at the must.**

**See you all next time around my peeps!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~ **


	7. Desdemona

**Cudos too all of you how picked Jack Fenton! lol. It was. Kinda obvious though if you ask me.** **Who else could make a grand entrance like that? Lol. And sorry for taking so long to update. I'm very busy right now with Surfing lessons and typing other stories. But you know what they famous saying is, 'Better Late, Then Never." Eh? lol well here is Chapter 6 for you. I figured you all would want a Phantom's Point of View right? if not then NYA~! =P deal with it! lol**

**Now on with the Story!**

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara~**

**Chapter 6 ~** **Desdemona**

**Phantom's POV**

I was floating right by Danny as he laughed it butt off. All because of what some stupid machine said. I smirked at him and started to chuckle as well, when...BAM! The front door slammed open causing me to jump about a foot higher into the air with a yelp.

I turned around to see a large man in bright orange jump-suit, standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face. I sighed softly and place a hand over my chest. _My god I 'bout had a core attack._ I thought with relief.

I heard Danny gasp and I turned around to see a look of panic on his face when he glanced at me.

"Hey Danny!" his father said with a grin, walking into the kitchen with his mother right behind him, looking right at Danny, not even glancing in my direction. I smiled.

Danny stared up at his Dad worried, and then glanced at me with confusion. No doubt, wondering why his father hasn't seen me yet... and why I was smiling. I floated next to him and smiled. "Don't worry. Human can't see me. Only you, and anyone else that might have a Chara as well." I explained to him softly. I watch as confusion spread across his face, then understanding. I saw him visibly relax.

"Um, Yeah Dad?" Danny asked looking up at his dad with a weak smile on his face. I chuckled at him earning a glare in my direction.

"Meet you up in your room, Danny." I said. Not wanting to be around in case their parents decided to mess with any Ghost Hunting equipment. I floated up and phased through the ceiling and up into his room. I flew over to his bed and hovered a few inches over it, looking for my egg shells. When I found them on the floor next to the bed I went over and picked them up. I carried them up to his bedside table and placed them up there. When I was done I floated around his room, taking in all the stuff he had decorating it. A lot of spaceships and stars. Basically anything that had to do with space.

I froze when I heard the door creak open. I slowly turned to see Dess prancing into the room, tail held high.

I started backing away slowly. "Good Kitty, Kitty." I said nervously putting my hands up. Dess looked up at me and sat down by the bed. Her big blue eyes staring at me, her pupils black slits. "Nice Kitty, Kitty." I said glancing around for a possible way to escape.

"Meroww?" _What are you doing?_ Dess asked.

I looked down at her cautiously. "I'm hoping you're not going to eat me." I replied slowly.

"Merrrow." _I'm not gonna eat you._ _I'm just curious about you._ She said getting up and jumping onto the bed. "Merrow. Meow?" _I've never seen anything like you before. What are you?_

"I'm Danny's Guardian Character." I said, watching Dess warily. "My name is Phantom."

"Mararow." _Yes, Phantom. I know your name. After all Danny did_ _introduced us before._ Dess said with a chuckle. Her bright blue eyes twinkling. "Maow?" _But you said you a 'Ghost', right?_

I nodded realizing she really wasn't going to eat me, or attack me. I floated down next to her. "Yes, I am. I was born when Danny wished that he could be just like a free roaming spirit or ghost. Without all the worries and bullying in his life." I answer with a smile.

Dess chuckled again. _That boy has always had big dreams._ She looked around the room at all the space stuff. _Always reaching for the distance, hoping to achieve something great._

I smiled and looked around the room as well. "I can see that. And I'm here to help him." I said looking back at the black long-haired cat.

_Make sure you do. That boy has a big heart. Bigger than anything I have ever seen in my 5 years of life_. Dess said with a smile. Then she stood up and jump off the bed, heading towards the door. She paused once she got to the door and look back at me. _Let's keep this conversation to ourselves please?_

I nodded and smiled realizing Dess was a very wise cat. "I will."

Dess nodded her thanks then turned and walked out of the room. I smiled and looked back around the room, waiting for Danny to come up.

After about 5 more minutes, I heard light footsteps in the hallway and the door opened more. Danny walks in and closes the door behind him, locking it.

"My parents are crazy." He muttered to me.

I chuckled. "Every family has one." I said floating over to him. "So what happened?"

Danny sighed then walked over to his bed and laid down on his back staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "Another ghost invention they wanted to show me. Something called the 'Fenton Finder.'. It's suppose to use satellites to track ghost." He pauses slightly before continuing. "I just hope that it doesn't track you." He said turning his head to look at me with worry in his icy blue eyes.

I smiled trying to cheer him up. "If it does, then I'll just hide. I'm small, I can hide very well." I said crossing my arms looking at Danny with a grin.

"True."

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. Both Danny and I exchanged confused glances before he got up and walked to the door. He unlocked it then cracked it open and peaked outside.

"Dad? Mom? What's wrong?" I heard Danny ask his parents. Realized what was up, I quickly flew up and phased though the ceiling and up onto the roof. I floated there for a few moments before poking my head down through the ceiling again to see if they were gone.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I heard a loud beeping sound and covered my ears with a yelp. I looked over and watched as some strange device that his parents were holding, started to flare to life.

"Jack! The Fenton Finder is reacting! There's a ghost nearby!" I heard Danny's mother exclaimed to Jack, who was standing on the other side of the room. She turned the device around to where it was pointing towards me.

"A ghost is nearby. Walk forward." a voice said from the machine. I watched in fear as Maddie started to walked towards me as she looked down at the machine. "Now look up." The machine said again and Maddie did just that. I froze as I saw Maddie's eyes narrow as she looked up in my direction.

"There's nothing here." Maddie said softly as confusion crossed her face.

Jack walked over to her and took the device and stared at it with creased eyebrows. Then he pouted. "Darn thing must be broken then." He said, his shoulders sagging.

I watched as the two adults left the room sadly, and Danny walked back in, his face pale. I relax and floated back down and hovered in front of Danny.

"I heard the Fenton Finder go off. I thought they were going to find you." Danny said softly, worry was evident in his voice and eyes.

I smiled weakly back at him. "For a moment there, so did I." I chuckled softly then flew over to Danny's head and sat down on it, just for kicks.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Danny asked his eyes looking up, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like taking a quickly breather." I smirked teasingly then I rubbed his head, messing up his already messy hair.

"Hey!" Danny whined.

I laughed and patted his head like a dog. "I'm messing with you."

Danny smiled softly and shook his head gently, careful not to throw me off. "Whatever, Ghost Boy."

I grinned and continued to sit on his head. "Now… what about tomorrow and the Guardians?" I asked.

Danny shrugged. "I have no idea. I'll just go to the Royal Gardens tomorrow after school and see what they want. Maybe it's just some mandatory thing they do with all new students." He said walking over to his balcony and stepped outside. He placed his arms on the railing and we both stared out into the sky.

The sun was already setting and they bright colors of the setting sun, blazed across the sky in pinks, oranges, purples and reds. I smiled as the sun set and watched it with tiring eyes. I closed my eyes and settled into Danny soft black hair and slowly drifted into sleep.

Little did I know that we were being watched from a lamppost across the street.

**~ HAHA. And there is my latest Chapter (literally). I am going to make Dess a main character in the Story too seeing as how Phantom can understand her and everything. And I wonder who that is staking Danny and Phantom. Anyone care to take a wild guess? It should be pretty obvious as well XD.**

**TATA my peeps!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	8. Morning

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara~**

**Chapter 7 - Morning **

**Danny's POV**

I stood on the balcony and watched the sun set with Phantom lying in my black hair. After a few moments I realized Phantom was sound asleep. I smiled softly then reached up and gently picked Phantom up off my head. I held the sleeping ghost guardian in my hands and smiled down at him. I then turned and walked back inside and placed him on my pillow to sleep. I then got dressed for bed and walked over to my door to close it. I paused and saw my sister walking down the hall reading a book.

"Hey Jazz." I called softly.

"Huh?" she looks up from her book. "Oh, hey Danny. What's up?"

"Tell mom and Dad that I'm heading to bed now okay?" I said with a small smile.

"Sure thing little bro. Night." She said then continued to walk down the hall to the stairs.

"Night Jazz." I called back then closed my door. I walked over to my bed and, careful not to wake Phantom who was still sound asleep on my pillow, climbed into bed and shut off the light.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the warm covers and slowly drifted off into sleep.

~Next Morning~

I almost jumped out of my skin again when the Alarm clock started to blare loudly. I reached over and smacked my hand down on the snooze button and grumbled. Phantom was just waking up as well thanks to the alarm.

"I'm going to need to get a new alarm clock." I mumbled as I climbed out of bed.

Phantom yawned loudly and stretched it tiny body before floating up over the bed. "I will have to agree with you." He said with a tired smile.

I smiled softly back at him then went over to my dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when I get ready to head to school, alright?"

Phantom smiled and nodded. "Thanks. But I think I won't be able to fall back to sleep." he said floating up to me. "That alarm clock just about gave me a core attack. My nerves are too wired up right now." He said with a small grin at me.

I paused and looked at him confused. "Core attack? What's that?"

Phantom chuckled and scratched it head, messing up his white hair more. "Humans have heart as their main source of power or energy that keeps them alive. It pumps blood through your body delivering oxygen to the muscles and cells. Ghosts have 'cores'. It is the source of our power. It keep are spectral energy balance throughout our bodies as well. It like your heart you could say. We couldn't exist without it." He explained.

"Ahh. I see." I said nodding my head slowly. "That would make since. A ghost Core is like his heart in a way."

"Yup." Phantom said with a big grin.

I smiled at him and reached over and rubbed the top of his tiny head, messing up his already messed up white hair.

"Hey!" Phantom whined, reaching up to fix his hair.

"Consider that pay-back for yesterday." I smirked at him. "But I'm going to take a shower. Try not to get into trouble while I'm in there, okay ghost boy?" I said walking to the door.

"Alright." He said and I closed the bedroom door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got ready for school.

I stepped out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, having already taken a shower and taken care of other stuff. I was already dressed in my school uniform as I walked back into my room. I saw that my room was empty and I looked around curiously.

"Phantom?" I called walking deeper into my room. I was meet with silence. "Phantom, are you in here?" I called again, starting to get worried. _What if my parents found him while I was in the shower_! "Phantom!" I called louder this time turning around to look around my room, eyes wide with panic.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" I screamed as a voice appeared from behind me. I turned around quickly, a little too quickly, and fell right on my butt on the floor. I looked up to see Phantom floating in the air laughing like crazy. "Phantom!" I smiled and shook my head. "Don't ever do that again please." I said looking up at him with a calm smile on my face. "I thought my parents had gotten you while I was in the bathroom."

Phantom was still chuckling when he replied. "Sorry...but that...was too...funny." He gasped out between giggles, his green eyes bright with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up off the floor. "Alright, well I'm going to have to head to school now. You wanna come?" I asked looking at him while I brushed dirt off my clothes.

Phantom nodded excitedly. "Heck yeah!" He yelled fist pumping the air and flew to the door.

I chuckled and shook my head slowly. I reached down and grabbed my carry-on bag from beside my desk, and then I followed Phantom to the door. I saw Phantom slow down when he flew by Dess, who was sitting in the hallway licking her paw and swiping her face to clean it.

"Morning, Dess." Phantom said with a big grin on his face. I watch as Dess paused in her cleaning and look up at Phantom.

"Mrrow?" was her kitty-like reply. (1)

"I'm great. Just heading off the school with Danny." Phantom said with a big smile.

I could have sworn Dess make a chuckling like purr sound in her throat. "Merow." (2)

"I will, I promise." Phantom said making a quick military salute. "Have a good day Dess."

I watched as Dess made a small nodding gesture in response "Marow."(3) Dess meowed before turning back to cleaning. Phantom turned and speed away down the hall.

I followed Phantom and paused to scratched Dess on the head, causing her to purr loudly. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom and Dad sitting at the table working on some new ghost device. I saw Phantom hovering over their shoulder and was looking at what they were working on. I walked past my parents to the fridge and opened it. I pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it as I closed the door.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I said once I swallowed that bite.

My parents stopped and looked up at me, obviously not realizing that I had come down stairs yet. My mom had her jump-suit hood pulled up and red goggled covering her eyes. Dad didn't have his own on so we saw his face perfectly fine.

"Morning Danny." Mom said with a smiled as she pulled off her hood so we could see her purple eyes.

"Morning Danny-boy." Dad said with one of his goofy grins on his face.

"Is Jazz up yet?" I asked looking around. I noticed that Phantom had floated up next to my head and was also looking around.

"Yeah, she's in the living room sweetie." Mom said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, I slept fine." I said then took another bite out of my apple. "Mom I have something I want to ask you." I said when I finished chewing. "I was asked to meet with a group of kids after school today. May I go?"

Mom and Dad exchanged a look before turning back to me and nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Danny. Just so long as you stay out of trouble." Dad said with a big grin. "And when you bring your new friends over, I can talk to them about ghost!" Dad said with a grin.

I face palmed and sighed. "Alright, whatever. Just don't embarrass me please." I asked looking up at them with pleading eyes. I could hear Phantom chuckling beside me.

Dad just continued to grin and Mom smiled. "We'll be sure to try. Though with you father, I'm not so sure." Mom said glancing at Dad was back to working on the device on the table.

I nodded then walked to the door munching on the apple. Phantom was flying beside me. I saw Jazz sitting on the couch with an open book in her lap. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to leave. "Jazz, It's time to go." I said with a smile at her.

Jazz jump in surprise then looked at the clock on the wall above the TV and she gasped realizing the time. "Oh gosh! I didn't even notice." she said slamming the book shut and jumping off the couch, grabbing her bag from beside her. "I'm so sorry Danny. I was so sucked up into that book." I looked at the book that was still in her hand. Another psychology book. I rolled my eyes. Phantom chuckled again and landed on my shoulder. I glanced and we smiled at each other.

All three of us left the house and walked to school.

**~I am quite sure all of you wanted to know what Dess said to Phantom don't you? So I decided to tell you**

**(1)** _Morning Phantom. Where are you off to in such a hurry?_

**(2)** _Alright. Just make sure you take good care of Danny._

**(3)** _And to you too, Phantom._

**And I hope that Chapter 7 was good. Not a lot of action in this one but It's part of the story. Let me know your thoughts on the story, please and thank you.**

**TATA**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	9. Second Day of School

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 8 ~ Second Day of School**

**Danny's POV**

When we arrive in front of my school I waved by to Jazz and turned around and ran through the school gates and up to building. Phantom was flying after me only a foot or so behind me. I ran through the front doors and slid across the linoleum floors as I skid to a stop to keep from slamming into a group of upperclassmen. I came to a complete stop only a foot away from the group. I felt Phantom slam into my shoulder when he couldn't stop in time.

"Whats wrong Danny?" Phantom asked at he poked his head up over my shoulder to see why I stopped so suddenly.

I couldn't help a fearful swallow as I looked up at the upperclassmen as they turned to see what caused the loud screeching noise, that turned out to be my shoes sliding across the floor. It was the bullies from yesterday. I managed as sheepish smile at them as they realized who I was.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" The leader of the group said and he leaned he head down closer to mine with a smirk on his face.

"Oh." Phantom said softly with realization. I glanced at him as he pulled himself over my shoulder and hovered there. I watched his bright green eyes harden as he glared at the bullies. "I remember them from yesterday."

I glanced back at the upperclassmen and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Heh heh heh. Umm...Hi there." I said weakly. _Smooth Fenton, real smooth_. "Umm...If I may ask...what were your names again?" I asked trying to distract them so I could find an escape route, and get the hell outa dodge.

The leader looking guy blinked confused. "Name? You have no clue who we are?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nope...today is only my second day here." I glanced at Phantom and nodded my head to him. Phantom looked confused for a second then his eyes widened and he nodded. I watched as he turned and flew off a little ways and looked around. I quickly looked back at he the older boy in front of me.

"Well..fine. I'll tell you our names." He said with a smirk on his face. "I'm Tripp, This-"He points to a short skinny boy standing to the left of him with red hair. "-is Mark, and this-" It points to the slightly over weight boy on his right with brown hair. "-is Steven." The two other boys, Mark and Steven nodded and grinned evilly at me. "Now...Who are you?" He asked me.

I swallowed knowing that as soon as I told them my name, they would start wailing on me. _Phantom, hurry up! Where are you!_ I mentally yelled in my head. In the corner of my vision I saw a Black and White blur. _Phantom!_

I smiled at the bullies in front of me. "Daniel Fenton, but please, call me Danny." Phantom flew up beside my head.

"There's a quick escape route in the direction I just came from. To your right." Phantom said to me as he glared at Tripp, Mark, and Steven. "Though I have no idea why you wont stick up for yourself." he said bitterly.

"Danny-boy eh?" Tripp said with widening smirk and he cracked his knuckles in his hands.

I nodded and glanced at Phantom. "Character Change?" I whispered to him softly. "I have no clue where to go even after you just told me."

Tripp paused when he saw me whisper something, to him, it seemed like thin air. "What are you talking about?" He asked confused and irritated.

I saw Phantom grin and nodded. "Character Change!" he yelled and next thing I know Phantom has control over my body. I saw the tips of my black bangs turn white, and in the window refection behind the bullies, my eyes turned green. _What the heck?_

"Sorry boys." I felt myself saying. "But I gotta jet, or I'm gonna be late for class!" and then my body turned around and bolted to the right. I could hear the other's running after me.

'_Hurry Phantom! There right behind us!'_

"Alright, hang on! I'm about to loose them!" Phantom said though my mouth. Phantom skid around the corner and then leapt_ 7 feet_ into the air and gripped onto a ledge and pulled myself up. I turned around and crouched down. We watched at the intended bullies tore around the corner in pursuit. They didn't even think to look up to see me sitting up on the ledge, so they ran right underneath us. Phantom made my body jump down and bolt in the opposite direction and ran down the hall and into the crowd. When we came up to my class we stopped and I got control over my body again. My hair and eyes turned back to normal.

I placed my hands on my knee's and panted heavily. I looked up at Phantom, whom was also panting slightly. "What the hell was that?" I asked with awe. Phantom blinked at me confused.

"What do you mean? That was a Character Change. You know that."

I shook my head. "No not that. I leapt 7 FEET into the air to grab onto the ledge!...how did I do that?" I exclaimed raising my hands slightly into the air.

Phantom blinked then laughed. "Oh that! Ha ha ha, Well you see when we Character Change, I transfer some of my ghostly ability into you, thus allowing you to jump higher. That and other stuff." He said with a grin on his face. I sighed and looked around realizing I had been talking to Phantom in my class room.

Bad news: I probably looked like an idiot to normal people.

Good news: No one was in the classroom.

I sighed in relief and smiled at Phantom. "Great team work buddy." I said and held up my hand. Phantom grinned even wider and flew over and high-fived my hand.

I straitened up and walked over to my desk and sat down. Phantom floated after me his black and white cloak rippling around his feet. His green eyes bright with laughter as he landed on my desk and sat down Indian-style. I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw that we still have 5 minutes before class started. I looked up at Phantom and smiled.

"So, how many powers do you have?" I asked as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Phantom blinked smiled softly. "Well...seeing as how I'm a new ghost, not many yet. I have the basic powers, like invisibility,-"He quickly turned invisible before coming back into view. "- intangibility,-" His body turned clear, practically see through, then he dropped through the table before phasing back up and landing back on it and turned solid again. "-flight and ecto-energy." He floated a few inches off the table and then his hands began to glow green. He turned around, a green sphere appeared in his right hand and he flung it across the classroom letting it burst like fireworks in midair.

I stared in awe and smile. "Thats so cool." I said with a huge grin on my face then wrote that down on the paper.

Phantom smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. It looks like he was picking up a few traits of mine. "Yeah...but I'm hoping I can develop more as we begin to work together and become stronger."

I nodded in understanding. I heard the classroom door open and the pink haired girl from yesterday walked into the class. I glanced at Phantom who didn't seem at all worried. I looked back at the girl. What was her name again? Amu? Yeah, that was it. Amu turned her head and looked over at us. I felt my face pale when her golden eyes locked in on Phantom, who was hovering beside my head, not even caring that someone has walked into the classroom.

_Holy crap! Can she see Phantom?_ I cleared my throat and glanced at Phantom who jumped slightly from the noise. He glanced at me and I flicked my eyes to Amu who also had jumped and broke her stare on Phantom. I narrowed my eyes curiously at her and she looked at me. She smiled sheepishly and walked over to her seat, which was right next to mine.

"Morning Danny." Amu said with a grin. "And...who is this?" She asked looking at Phantom. Phantom blinked in confusion and shifted uncomfortably. I saw him reach behind his head and pull up the hood of his cloak. He shifted to where he was half hiding behind my head.

I looked back at Amu. "Morning. You can see him?" I asked confused.

Amu smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah. I have a few Guardian Characters of my own." She sat down in her seat. "You'll meet them later when you come down to the Royal Gardens." She said with a smile.

I blinked at her. "Really?"

Phantom slowly moved out from behind me, but his expression was still shy. "That's why you can see me. Only little kids and other people with Chara's and see us...that and animal." he said as and after thought.

Amu nodded again. "So, Whats your name?" She asked him with a small smile.

Phantom looked at her from under his hood. "Phantom."

I smiled softly. "Phantom is a very shy person. But he is my ghost Guardian Character."

Amu's eyes widened slight. "Ghost? Didn't you say your parents are Ghost Hunters?"

I nodded slowly and glanced at Phantom. "Yeah. But...This was my dream...To become free, like a roaming spirit." I said looking back at Amu, with a flush of embarrassment. "A weird dream yes, but its what I want. Where I use to live, the place was infested with ghost, and my parents kept saying that their all evil...but I could see that they all weren't. And most of them seemed so wistful and happy that...it kind of stuck with me." I rubbed the back of my head as I looked down at my desk.

Amu smiled softly at me. "Don't worry about it. Your dream isn't weird. To be honest  
>I'v seen weirder." she said with a chuckle.<p>

I smiled up at her and almost jumped out of my seat when the bell rang and students started filing into class.

Amu looked at me. "You are coming to the Royal Gardens after school today, right?"

I glanced at Phantom. He nodded at me and I turned to Amu and nodded to her. "Yeah. we'll be there."

Amu grinned "Sweet." then she turned to her work.

Me and Phantom exchanged notes through out most of the class. Well I gave him the notes, while he talked, seeing as how no one could hear him except for Amu and I.

**I can't wait to meet the other Chara's** I passed to Phantom.

Phantom read it and laughed. "I can't either." He said with a big grin on his face. "I wonder what their like..."

**How many do you think will be there?**

Phantom paused after reading it and shrugged. "I have no clue how many."

I started to write something but jumped when Amu passed a piece of paper onto my desk.

**There are 10 other Chara's at the Garden all together.**

Mine and Phantoms eyes widened at the number. I was expecting, at the most, 3 or 5.

I glanced at Amu with a questioning look. When she nodded to confirm that is indeed how many I glanced at Phantom. We both grinned.

This was going to be AWSOME!

**~ Well how was that? I hope it was good. In the next chapter or 2, you should be meeting all the other Characters. Well see you all next week! TA!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


End file.
